virginquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly Pool
Found on the development blog, it's the way in which the devs can know what the players want to be worked on in the week. More update options are added as ideas and suggestions are made in the Weekly Threads. The pool usually doesn't cover small additions or fixes, which are almost always done on the spot. The pool opens at the same time the thread is created and closed more or less 3 days afterwards. The devs usually get some stuff done before it's finished based on the evolution of the pool to save time. The pool is always opened and updated every week and only doesn't when the previous week's update was too incomplete. If the update that won of the pool is finished way before the next weekly thread, the winner of the second place update is also worked on. Currently In The Pool WWE 100 Fight Challenge (The Dead Man Arrives?) : A 100(?) fight endurance challenge against wrestlers from vidya and the WWE. WWE fighters will be bosses, while non-generic fighters from the /v/ Royal Rumbles occupy the minibosses. BR GUY AND GIRL QUEST (including a trip to the Banana Republic) : BR Humor from a real BR. Get a look at the culture outside of shitty internet and the BR mating call. Ithiro wants to do this one. MOBAS, THE THREE HEADED ASSFAGGOTS ORC SECTION (including a village, dungeon and special reward) ': Three Lanes, a boss battle at the turret, and a three headed orc that fights with itself(And is a parody of LOL, HON and DOTA2. GETIT?). Get dunked. ''being worked on by Flairguy 'WORST DRAGON BALL Z GAME EVER SECTION!(Shitty autistic RPG Maker games parody) ': It's the Metal Gear section all over again. Except much shittier, so shitty it is good, but it's so shit it goes full circle and is bad again, but then its just so bad it keeps going on in circles until it stops at good, I hope. Based on a BR exclusive RPG Maker game's section which I though was fucking genious. 'MOON OVER JUNE SECTION (Another horror section ala /v/ Mansion) ': One of two apartment based options. Get spooked from the demon lesbians. IT CAME FROM THE UNCANNY VALLEY! 'BAD DRAGON SECTION (Draggy the Dragondildo has joined the party!) ': Mascot character AND a multisegmented boss fight? And there's a dungeon? Yes. 'TRIP'S APARTMENT SECTION (With the trademark ridiculously big dialogue trees!) ':Apartment section two. Use the power of dialogue trees to get this marriage back together. Possibly with trademark TYPE YOUR OWN DIALOGUE. LOLNOPE 'CONSOLES WAR BETWEEN 3 VILLAGES SECTION! ': Side with a village and get a free Console-tan and maybe some other stuff. Then kill the other consoles. This section will have a "subtle" approach to the console wars. e.g. one village is full of proud and strong warriors, but they have no weapons and armor to fight, the other is full of children, the other is full of regular people who don't want to and neither know how to fight, etc. '''RPG MAKER 2000 NOSTALGIA SECTION! : Remember that game you never finished? We remember. Maximun nostalgia. Trust me I tried it. EXPAND AND ADD MORE SHOPS TO ACQUIRE AND MANAGE(Recette has joined the party!) ''': Buy out more shops and manage them as well. Change your shops atmosphere to increase sales. Recette joins your party is a garunteed(even though she'll only help at your shop), but there might be more. '''EXPAND THE TOWER OF GHRIMDAMN SO THAT IT TURNS INTO AN ULTRA HARDCORE DUNGEON : Remember Tartarus? We remember Tartarus. No mercy to all who say this game is 2ez plz buff 'EXPAND AND IMPROVE THE TORTANIC DUNGEON (at least one more floor, non-missable keys) ': Another floor on a dungeon you already completed probably. 'EXPAND AND SLIGHTLY IMPROVE THE SS13 ': Better graphics, fight against Nar-sie, Mime-mechs and more. 'COLLECTABLES (monster cards, coins, gaems, detachables, EVERYTHING) ': We'll probably get some Monster Cards which will work kinda like pokemon and yu-gi-oh, and maybe one or two secret/hidden collectable items, but we'll discuss what people want the most in a thread. 'KEEP WORKING ON PATELLA, THE SKELETON GF ': It isn't an H-scene you pervs, it's character development. Also, she's a cute pure waifu with a deep personality and many feels in her development, bakas! (Yes, we have a totally-not-H high quality image done.) 'ZANMA GOU, THE WEAKEST MAN ON EARTH, HAS JOINED THE PARTY! ': He's an Alicesoft character like Rance. While he'll be physically weak, he'll have a bunch of support skills like scanning the enemy, buffing the party, debuffing the enemy, and getting items. Done. See him next week in front of Ikazo's house if you have enough fame. 'ATATATATATA! ZA-WARUDO!... KENSHIRO AND DIO ARE ALREADY IN THE GAME! ': Kenshiro will be a multi-attack focused character. Dio will be the most gimicky broken shit(Fuck you ZA WARUDO will be awesome). Find them both fighting each other and try to ocnvince one, or both, to join you in your quest against a greater evil. 'SHIEET NIGGA! THE KNIGGHAS ARE ON THE BLOCK! ': Not much is known about this, other than the fact that it will involve the original stick figure based artstyle, rather than the Shwig-esque redesigns. Meet the knigghas and maybe recruit one or two to your party. 'TRYPL, THE PS3, COOKING VIDYA MINIGAME ': Kawaii as fuck minigame where you take a sad girl and make her happy and cook with her. 'Cept you're cooking video games and the girl is a console personified. Still moe. 'JOE'S CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT INTO DOOMGUY ': RIP AND TEAR! Will probably include a full-on DOOM-ESQUE minigame made in another engine or maybe a WAD.